This invention relates to a control for a watercraft and more particularly to a foot operated control for a watercraft.
As disclosed in my aforenoted co-pending applications, there are a number of advantages in jet propelled watercraft for providing for foot operation of the reverse thrust bucket. This may be done not only to accommodate operation in reverse direction, but also to provide a retardation force when traveling forwardly. In addition, the operator may alter the trim of the watercraft by partially actuating the reverse thrust bucket from its forward drive position toward a rearward drive position. As the reverse thrust bucket occludes part of the discharge nozzle, a force is encountered that will affect the trim of the watercraft.
By providing a pedal control for the reverse thrust bucket, the operator may operate it without having to remove his hands from the steering mechanism of the watercraft. This affords not only safety but also facilities the operation of several controls at the same time.
Where a pedal operator is employed, however, certain types of watercraft have a floor area that is not particularly conducive for pedal control. For example, the seating positions in some watercraft are such that the foot area where the pedal is positioned can provide an awkward seating position for the rider if the rider does not wish to operate the pedal, but also wants to place his foot in such an area where the pedal is located. In addition, pedals that are supported so that they extend above the floor area, as is typical, can be inadvertently actuated.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved pedal operated mechanism for a watercraft.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a pedal control for a watercraft wherein the pedal is recessed into the floor area so that it cannot be inadvertently operated and also so the operator may place his foot over the pedal without depressing the pedal.